


Everything

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  Haiku series , one for each sga_flashfic subject (to date;except 38 minutes and amnesties)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Title: Everything  


  
**7 DS Challenge:**

John gorges himself  
on his boyfriend's gorgeous body  
marking Rodney his.

 

**Abandonment Challenge:**

Her children rise, fly  
Lantea mourns, bereft, left  
for another sky

**Animal Challenge**

John stretching: feline grace  
purrs: (if Rodney rubs just right),  
has at _least_ nine lives

 

 **Backstory Challenge** :

"Listen, child, and learn  
Teyla speaks of three fathers  
a bond borne of love.

 

 **Bad Sex Challenge** :

When John doesn't tell  
just how he got those bruises  
Lorne knows not to ask.

 

 **Bloody Challenge** :

Mission gone to hell  
John holds Rodney together  
and waits to fall apart

 

 **Body Modification Challenge** :

 

Rodney heals his scars.  
Permanence is inked  
into Ronon's skin.

 

 **Cake or Death Challenge** :

Sometimes Sam craves sweet  
sour (of her to want it here)  
lemon meringue pie.

 

 **City Exploration Challenge** :

Too many crises  
no time for discoveries,  
scientists' lament.

 

 **Criminal Challenge** :

For Sumner, John brings  
not a death penalty. but  
an early release.

 

 **Culture Clash Challenge** :

Elizabeth learns  
diplomacy is hard as  
the point of a spear.

 

 **Dangling Challenge** :

Rodney's arm dangles  
off of John's too-small bed  
John sighs, pulls him close.

 

 **Dark Side Challenge** :

John sets no limits  
whatever it takes, he'll do  
to protect his team.

 

 **Darkness Challenge** :

Black-out in their room,  
soft cotton tied by warm hands  
John sparks bright, and comes.

 

 

 **Dating Challenge** :

"Um, is this a date?"  
Rodney asks John's pink-tipped ears.

"If you'd like that, yes."

 

 **Debriefing Challenge** :

 

Once it was her team  
private jokes, true family  
Sam's price paid to lead

 

 **Documentation Challenge** :

Don't tell anyone,  
but John might give 'Todd' back a day  
to avoid paperwork.

 **Doppelganger Challenge** :

If they had the time  
Rodney (and Rodney) would fuck  
John (and John) could watch.

 **ESP Challenge** :

 

John reads Rodney's mind  
thanks to an ancient device  
and shifts in his seat.

 

 **Earthside Challenge** :

 

Without Rodney there  
to make John's life seem normal  
Earth feels alien.

 

 **Enclosed Spaces Challenge** :

Broken transporter  
means time for stolen kisses.  
Don't fix it _too_ fast.

 

 **Exhaustion Challenge** :

Caffeine rations gone  
Rodney's second worst nightmare  
first, of course, no John.

 

 **Fight or Flight Challenge** :

John spars in the sky  
Teyla's sticks fly on the ground  
Battles both can win.

 

 **First Contact Challenge** :

Rodney's first "aliens"  
were met from behind the couch  
Daleks, on T.V.

 

 **First Night Challenge** :

A new bed, John dreams,  
Atlantis awaits awake  
hearkens to his call.

 

**Folklore and Superstitions Challenge:**

Jinto hears stories  
tall tales he does not correct  
passed from world to world.

 

 

 **Halloween Challenge** :

Uncle Mer and John  
each take one of Mad's small hands  
and think, "Well, maybe."

 

 **Harlequin Challenge** :

A romantic fool  
John secretly thinks Rodney  
is hot when he swoons.

 

 **Left Behind Challenge** :

Rodney's cat misses him  
more than he would imagine  
no fickle feline.

 

 **Masks and Masquerade Challenge** :

John's face relaxes  
into sleep. The mask lifted  
Rodney lets him "be".

 

 **Men and Machines Challenge** :

A robot Rodney?  
Full of possibilities  
But John likes him real.

 

 **Missing Persons Challenge** :

"Release McKay now!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Sheppard."

"Heads are gonna roll."

 

 **Mission Report Challenge** :

 

"You really don't want  
that last part on the record.  
Best to hit delete."

 

 **Not Happening Challenge** :

"I can't," John tells him.  
Feeding Rodney to the Wraith  
would destroy John, too.

 

 **Personal Item Challenge** :

John's best hiding place  
for intimate contraband?  
Rodney's heart shaped ass.

 

 **Phone Calls Challenge** :

John is _not_ waiting  
by the phone for Rodney's call  
he calls Rodney, first.

 

 **Post Secret Challenge** :

Telepathy makes  
Atlantis's Post Secret  
Less fun for Rodney.

 

 **Return Challenge** :

Every day on Earth  
makes it feel less like home, now  
they love Atlantis.

 

 **Scars Challenge** :

Some scars can't be felt.  
Not all wounds can heal, without  
loving touch as salve.

 

 **School Challenge** :

Rodney never stops  
discovering, taking notes  
learning John by heart.

 

 **Search and Seizure Challenge** :

Ever enterprising  
John hides chocolate in his pants  
for Rodney to find.

 

 **Secret Superpower Challenge** :

John keeps quiet when  
he gets X ray vision, but  
stares at Rodney lots.

 

 **Sex Drugs and Rock &Roll Challenge**:

Fucking John addicts  
Rodney like nothing else has  
even coffee pales.

 **Shark Challenge** :

When they all watch Jaws  
Ronon recalls childhood pets  
'til John calls "bullshit."

 **Sickness Challenge** :

Sick with just a cold  
Rodney coughs a good Camille  
John applauds, amused.

 

 **Skirt Challenge** :  
Rodney never asks  
Mouthing John through the satin  
Whose panties are they?

 

 **Slavefic Challenge** :

Rodney finds freedom  
When John takes away his choice  
(though safe words apply).

 

**Song and Dance Challenge:**

Chopin and Johnny Cash  
Slam Dances and Line Dances  
McKay and Sheppard.

 

 **Stories About Buildings and Food** :

The hidden store room  
with power bars and condoms:  
Rodney's favorite.

 **Strange New Worlds and Alien Geographies** :

Rodney is unnerved  
Giant cats on "Litter World"  
Does he taste like mouse?

 

 **Stuck On You Challenge** :

Sex on Velcaro  
Sounds like _birrrip birrrip_.  
(Strange hook and loop world)

 

 **Supernatural Challenge** :

 

John is haunted by  
decisions that let ghosts walk  
nightly in his dreams.

 **Swimming Challenge** :

Atlantis day off  
John surfing, Rodney, lounging  
Time for them to play.

 

 **Villains Challenge** :

 

Kolya boils John's blood  
Even as he turns John cold  
for hurting Rodney.

 

 **Virgin Challenge** :

 

"No, no, no _hell_ no"  
Rodney refuses the comely lass  
offered for his skills.

 

 **Voyeurism Challenge** :

Eyes open to love  
Teyla cannot help but see  
with new clarity.

 

 **Ways To Die Challenge** :

 

Rodney makes his lists  
John's always known: it's _his_ job  
they don't get checked off.

 

 **Wordless Challenge** :

Declarations done,  
Rodney's fingers stroke magic  
John leans into love.  



End file.
